Separation Anxiety
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Jackie suffers a case of separation anxiety! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

I'd like to thank Extraordinary Gibblet for giving me this idea. I changed the idea a little bit but I hope the story is still good!

Separation Anxiety

"I'm not sure about this." Jackie told Nick tentatively in the car.

Nick and Jackie had joined a gym and the gym had a daycare. Nick thought it would be good for the kids to go to daycare for an hour while he and Jackie worked out, he thought getting around other kids would be good for them.

They had looked for gyms that had reputable babysitters. The gym that they had decided on actually had two retired teachers as their babysitters so it made them feel more at ease.

"They'll have fun, and we are right in the next room if they need us, and if they don't like it we'll never go back." He told her, trying to reassure her.

Jackie agreed that it would be good for the kids to socialize with other children but she had never left them with anyone besides family or close friends and so it was hard for her to do it.

When they got to the gym they went to the daycare center and got the kids checked in. The two babysitters seemed very nice which helped ease Jackie's fears, as did the fact that they had a lot of things for the kids to play with, and there were a lot of other children there.

She breathed a huge sigh of relief when Jasmine immediately walked over to a little girl who was on the floor playing with dominoes. Jackie watched as the other little girl looked up at Jasmine and smiled and within seconds the two little girls were playing with each other.

Johnna soon joined her big sister.

Houston saw a little boy playing with a toy airplane in the corner and went over to join him.

Houston, like his sisters had made a new friend quickly.

Jackie handed Karlie over to one of the nice babysitters and Karlie immediately started fiddling with the woman's necklace without a care in the world.

"See they'll be just fine." Nick whispered in Jackie's ear.

Jackie nodded at him with a smile.

"Here's our cell phone numbers, please call us if you need anything." Jackie said a she handed the woman a piece of paper with both her's and Nick's cell phone number on it.

The woman smiled at Jackie. "You've never left your children with a babysitter before have you?"

"No. How'd you know?" Jackie asked.

"Because you seem so nervous about it. That's alright, I understand, it's hard, but they will be fine and you guys are right in the next room." The woman told Jackie, she too was trying to calm her fears.

"Ok, thank you." Jackie said.

Jackie then walked over to where Jasmine and Johnna were playing with the other little girl.

"Bye girls, you two have fun, mommy and daddy will be back in just a little bit, we love you." She told them as she kissed both of their cheeks.

She then walked over to Houston was and told him the same thing she had just told the girls before also kissing him on his cheek.

Jackie then went back over to where Nick, and the lady that had Karlie were standing.

"Bye sweet girl, be good, mommy loves you." She said before kissing the top of Karlie's head.

Nick then grabbed Jackie's hand and started gently pulling her towards the door, he knew if he didn't she'd never leave.

"I can't do this." Jackie told Nick the second they were on the other side of the door.

"Yes you can, they are doing great, they've all already made friends, they'll have fun." Nick told her with a smile.

"How about instead of joining a gym you can buy me some workout equipment next Christmas or something?" Jackie told him.

Nick laughed "Come on, let's go workout." He said as he again grabbed her hand and led her to the workout room.

Jackie worked out for about ten minutes and then she couldn't take it anymore, she got off the exercise bike she was on and walked into the next room where the daycare center was located and peeked into the window.

The kids were still playing and having fun, and Karlie was still in the arms of the woman who had been holding her earlier and the baby seemed content so Jackie went back to her exercise bike.

To her surprise, after she had checked on the kids, the hour flew by and before she knew it it was time to go get the kids.

Jackie was so happy it was time to go get them she practically skipped to the daycare center.

When she and Nick walked in they saw all the kids in the daycare center were in a circle being read to by one of the teachers.

"Hi." The other woman said as she approached Nick and Jackie with a sleeping Karlie in her arms.

"Hi, how'd they do?" Jackie asked as she immediately took the baby from her arms.

"They did great, I really think they had fun."

"Good." Jackie said with a smile.

"The story is almost over, would you mind waiting until it is finished or are you in a hurry?"

"Nope we don't mind waiting at all." Jackie assured her.

After the story was finished Nick and Jackie rounded up the kids.

"Did you have fun?" She asked them.

"Yeah, fun." Jasmine said.

"Good, do you want to come back?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah."

"Good." Jackie told her with a smile.

"Come back today?" Jasmine asked sounding hopeful.

Jackie laughed "Not today sweetheart but we'll come back in a couple days." Jackie assured the child.

After that Nick and Jackie took the kids home.

"I'm so glad they had fun today." Jackie told Nick as the family sat around their kitchen table eating dinner that night.

"Me too." Nick agreed with a smile.

Overall Jackie considered the entire experience a huge success.

The End!


End file.
